The present invention relates to a hair tool, and more specifically, to a hair tool for removing loose hair from the body of an animal.
Animals tend to shed hair on a regular basis. The shed hair, or loose hair, may sit under an animal's healthy coat until it falls off or is rubbed off by movement of the animal, such as by lying on furniture or rubbing on carpet. The loose hair may also clump on longer hair of the animal and cause matting of the fur. Removal of the clumped hair may be difficult without clipping the animal's hair to a shorter length. To remove the hair, the animal may become irritable due to tugging on the animal's hair or poking the animal with a sharp edge of the hair removal tool.